Love Is Life
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ran x Ken, Schuldig x Omi, AU - A take on Schuldig and Omi trying to matchmake Ran and Ken. Based on experiences, but inexperience in writing. Complete!
1. One

Love is Life

Disclaimer: I did my homework! Found out who the creators were! XD These characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, or, if you'd put it this way, Project Weiß. Now, now… aren't I a good boy? *Bobs head for pat-pat session*

Warning: Yaoi alert! If this isn't your cup of tea, please go back? I don't think flamers are welcome either. Sorry! And yes, this is your opportunity to hear it from a real Yaoi-boy. XD

Plot Cockroach: Ah, ha, ha! Actually, I couldn't imagine this happening to me… till it did. Matchmaking's fun when you're the matchmaker, but I think it's a little on the annoying side when you're the victim. Anyway, it was done with good intentions, and no, I'm not mad. Just amused. Well, just to let you know, my life's riddled with breakups. They ALWAYS seem to happen. But never mind that. I'll write this based on what I'm experiencing, and I have no idea how this is going to end. But I've got a problem with characters, and choosing them… hmm. So this'll be AU?

Characterization: *Frowns* This is tough. Let's see, my ex is strong, winsome, mature, sandy, limestone colored hair, and blue eyed and dear god, I think I'm still attached. He's not very serious, though. Let's give him the role of Schu, shall we? Next, his soul mate. We're friends, he's really, really nice, affectionate, and we're… friends. I know I sound jealous, but hey, if that's the guy you ex left you for, there simply has to be some form of envy left in you. Since he's such a nice guy, let's give him the role of… Omi. Heh. The date? The date's… hmm, solemn, stoic, giving, mature, and really attractive. He's not a redhead, but naturally his personality matches that of Ran's. So, Ran he'll be. Now, I've got a problem with me. I'm evil, psychotic, probably live way off the world on the PC writing fanfiction, in love with no one but the kitchen and laugh too much for my own darned good. Naturally, this fits NO ONE in the world, let alone this series. But then again, let's choose Ken. He's normal. I'd like to be normal, someday. Oh, well…

Note: I'll try my best to keep the characters in character. Don't worry. It's just the experience that counts. The next time you EVER match make anyone up; please think a little more of your 'victim's' feelings. Please?

_____________________

One: The Pink Envelope

It was a normal day, and like any other day, it was normal. Well, I don't think I was ever one to describe the beauties of life, one being so simple in both body and soul. But it was a normal day, and it was a good one. The sun did not shine too well through the wintry weather, but it was pretty much still good.

Great. I'm getting repetitive.

Right. Just to get things straight, I'm pretty much of a bachelor – lived a year or so, or more, perhaps, down this street. It's a great neighborhood, there's so much to life here, very peaceful, happy, beautiful, in fact, though words could never describe it. You'd go out, meet the elderly, the children, and run around with them in the summer sun, and when you could, simply allow them to bug you for ice cream. You'd feel happy when it rains too, where you can dance in it, and hump soccer balls till you get really muddy and laugh loud enough to wake the dead. When it snows, you could eat snowflakes and try to spot those that are identical.

Yes, life here's really interesting.

It was simple, for a simple guy like me. I never asked for more, never asked for less. In a way, it was good to actually live here for a while. Take one day at a time.

Then, there was also this time when I had a three-week romance. It was short, but it sure was there. Sure, it didn't last too long, but it felt pretty complete, if you ask me. I'm plain, after all. But I guess simplicity just wasn't for him. You know, he's kind of more of the type that went deeply into kink? Red hair. You know, people with red hair have this passion in bed.

He was an animal, I tell you.

It was enthralling, while it lasted. Sad to say, we broke up rather… violently. Actually, I never really expected it. But things happen. I don't blame him. In fact, I think I'm kind of happy for that guy. His true love came back, and all was well again. I don't hold any grudges. I don't. Seriously. You know, to tell you the truth, beneath all this stupid smiling and laughing I've done all the time in front of everyone, I'm a serious sucker for pain - a pure masochist. I adore the crushing, raw; hurting feeling that comes each time I'm dumped for someone else. Really.

I guess I'm not that simple, after all. But I'd like to be. And that's why I'm me.

I have a friend who thinks that being himself hurts god, and that's why he's him. It's ironic, because god loves us, and when a person doesn't love god, or himself, god still loved him. Maybe god was a masochist, like me, too. But then again, I do think that it's because god is perfect. He could love like that, while I couldn't. And that's why I'm me. It doesn't hurt god, and it doesn't hurt anybody.

That did NOT make any sense.

Anyway, back to where we were. My ex and I live in the same street, just some way away from each other. We could walk and visit each other whenever we wished, which we hardly did after the… um, separation. No, it's not a grudge or anything, we're still buddies, but let's just say it makes things easier when you keep a fair distance from each other. Sometimes I do drop in, though, for stuff, exchanging hellos, and playing with his younger brother. That boy is seriously so delved into anime that it rubbed off onto me, real hard. I don't mind. Nice little boy, really, he is. He's as charming as his elder brother. Oh, man! This sounds sick. How could I compare a kid like that to my ex? I mean; he's two years younger than me! Two years! That's shouta! He may act 30, but he's still a kid.

But I do like his family. We're practically friends, you see, but I believe I've already mentioned that. Even his mate is my friend. They're great people, I really admire them.

Ahem. Like I said, the day was normal. It was a good day. But surprises were here to come. You see; I have gotten used to this morning ritual called 'gathering mail from the mailbox'. And, performing it this particular normal morning, I had my normality twisted for that day. It was a letter. Yes, I know letters are normal, but this letter twisted my normality for the day. So much for normal letters. What are postmen thinking these days? There isn't even a stamp! Besides, it's pink.

It's a pink letter. A pink letter: for me?

God really hurt then.

Snerk.

Whoops, sorry. Heh. Anyway, it was a pink letter, and it was for me. So, naturally, I tore it open like any other normal people would. My eyes must've popped out because a kid was going by, and she said hello, and when she looked at me, she said, "Ken-niichan, why are your eyes popped out like that?" Therefore, I knew that my eyes had somewhat popped out.

"Oh, because there's a very un-normal letter I got. It's the kind of letters that un-normal people, and make their eyes pop out… I think," I had said. She didn't buy it though.

"Is this un-normal people a girl?' she had asked. "My brother's eyes will pop out too, when he gets an un-normal letter from his girlfriend."

"Um, no, I don't think it's a girl," I had spoken true. She looked at me.

"Then is it a boy?" she asked. "My brother's eyes pop out too, when he gets un-normal letters from his boyfriends."

I coughed. So much for a normal neighborhood. I then nodded, being too stupid to say anything else. She then looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze… uh, you know, the ones little girls would give you. "Do you like boys, then, niichan?"

"Um… yes, a little, I think."

"Oh, that's too bad," she had said. She dropped her cute little eyes to the ground. "I wanted to marry you when I grow up. But my big sister is right. She always says, the good ones are taken, and the cute ones are gay." I was stupefied. She lifted her little gaze up again, and tried to smile. "It is okay, niichan. I can marry Nagi-niichan then? You won't be jealous, right?"

"Uh…" I didn't want to break it to her then that Nagi-niichan liked boys too. "No, I won't?"

"SANKYUUUUU!" she said, hugging my legs before skipping off to tell her friends that she's going to drop Ken-niichan and marry Nagi-niichan instead. Oh, well. I've just been dumped again. At least it wasn't violent. I turned back to the letter. It was from my ex, Schuldig. That great guy who was like an animal in bed? He lives just down the street; remember? Anyway, it was from him, and his soul mate, Omi. They were inviting me over to dinner.

Whoa. They can cook?

But I decided that I'd give them a try, though. Maybe they took up classes. Classes are good. Not that I've taken any classes, but classes are good. If that were the case, then I'd go. So I walked up to their house and rang the doorbell. It was answered, and I told Nagi-niichan… uh, Nagi that I'd attend their party. He gave me the Eye.

"You'd better be careful, Ken," he whispered, looking suspiciously left and right. "No good can come of this. It might be a trap. I heard that ----"

"HELLO KEN!" Schuldig appeared suddenly, shoving his younger brother away from the door. Nagi 'blaghed' and went silent as he disappeared from view. I know, maybe is should've been more worried, but I wasn't, not then. I looked up at my ex. Did I tell you that he's gorgeous? He hadn't changed a bit. Still smooth, hot, and sexy.

"I'll come."

"GREAT!"

"Why are you talking so loudly?" I asked. There was a drone behind, like someone on the phone. I tried to peek in, but heck, he barred the entire doorway with his hands. He grinned.

"WELL, I JUST WANTED TO BE HEARD BETTER AGAINST ALL THIS D~I~N, YOU SEE. WE'RE UH, GETTING PREPARED IN HERE! MAKE SURE YOU COME THIS EVENING, DRESSED TO KILL."

"But isn't this just a quiet one for me to test your… cooking skills?"

"OH, THAT! WELL, MY KOI'S DOING IT AND I THINK IT RULES! I WANTED YOU TO TEST IT OUT TOO, YOU KNOW, YOU BEING THE EXPERT IN STOMACH SKILLS. WE'RE INVITING PEOPLE TOO, SO BE DRESSED TO KILL. WE'RE GETTING PREPARED! AREN'T WE?"

There was a shuffle from behind and Omi looked out, smiling. "Hey."

"Hello… So, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," he grinned. "We're getting prepared. The invitation went well." The two lovebirds grinned at each other and there was a silence. I think I felt a little jealous, but never mind that.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Help? No, no, you're our guest! You CAN'T help!" Schuldig was talking normally again. It really was the din, after all. He pushed me out. "Make sure you come, Ken. BYE-BYE!" The door slammed. Then it reopened, and he looked out again, grinning, his brows going up and down. I went red, I think. After all this time, his antics still worked. "You look great, Ken."

Oh, yeah. He always said that. I thanked him and went off. Hey, I was actually looking forward to their party. Well, time to do some other stuff before everything started.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was four. Blargh! How could I lose track of time like that? Anyway, I had half an hour. How hard was it to get dressed to kill in half an hour? But I dressed to kill anyway. Because if _I_ didn't kill anyone; Schuldig would kill _me_. To be frank with you, my dress code to kill involved ordinariness. His dress code to kill involved wearing latex. See the resemblance? No? That's the point.

That done, I skipped over to theirs. As I passed, WHOA! There was a Mercedes parked out there, and it shone with fervor. Ever seen a car that shone with fervor? This one did. Ah, let's forget that. I rang the bell and held up a gift of cake. They didn't want help, but it's custom to bring gifts, anyway. The door swung open, and Schuldig looked out. He grinned sexily. "Looking good."

"Thank you! You look wonderful yourself." It was very true. And I was also shocked that he'd take my dress code to kill so well. I handed the cake to him. And he took that too, with a very large grin.

"Just great! A need to impress! Ah!" and we slunk in, him dragging me arm in arm. That was when we first met.

He was a redhead, and a real good-looking one at that. Eye catching, in fact. My flamboyant ex swung us to meet him. We stared at each other for some time. A thing clicked. We've been suckered into a dating game! Schuldig was grinning hard now – I think he thought that we had fallen in love suddenly; with those electric sparks in our eyes and everything. He coughed impossibly loudly. "Ran, this is my uh, good friend, Ken. And Ken, this is Ran, a good friend of mine, too."

Yeah. It's so obvious that he had many good friends. But I think the uh, before my name signaled for more than good friend. I smirked. This was worth it. We shook hands, exchanging smiles. My 'good friend' seemed to nod in approval. He must have thought that we felt some sort of jolt of electricity in our bodies as our hands touched. I decided to play his game of cards. Held on a little longer than needed, then I sneaked a glance at him. His eyes glinted. Aha! AHA! So THAT was his ploy. He looked at us and then coughed. "I need to see to stuff in the kitchen. See you around! Take a seat and get comfy!"

He disappeared. There was soft laughter in the kitchen. Ran sighed, sitting down. We looked at each other.

"Sorry," I couldn't help but apologize. "I think he felt bad about before."

"Before?" the redhead looked a bit… hmm, I don't know. Maybe surprised. But it was mild.

"We used to go out together."

"Oh." Then we said nothing for some time. Then we started to rattle on stuff on normality. For example, we discussed Schuldig's past, present and future. We didn't get into out personal stuff. And he listened more than he spoke. It was nice. Someone actually listened to me. Dinner came, and we ate. Oh, it was normal, except for the fact that our two lovebirds were more enthusiastic and cheerful than normal. Hey. I thought that that was _my_ job. Oh, well.

Next came dessert. To my relief, they didn't decide on serving their dessert, but instead chose my version. Then, they kept rattling out flattering stuff about the redhead and I. Strangely, Ran never showed much emotion. He listened, nodded, thanked them, and listened some more. Me? I went red, and wished I was dead. I don't mind their game, but this was getting really embarrassing. It would seem funny now, but it wasn't then. I suppose the redhead decided to save my life, by saying something to cut out their string of words.

"This is great cake," he said smoothly. Blargh! Wrong move! The two lovebirds smiled simultaneously. It was scary.

"Ken made it," Omi said suddenly. "Don't you just love it? It's sweet enough, and yet not too sweet? The scent is just right? Don't you wish to taste it all the time now?"

I died. I think I died and went to heaven. Or hell. But my wits got the better of me. I laughed loudly, very suddenly. "Look, guys, thanks SO much for everything! I really have to go now; I've got to, uh, tend to stuff at home. You know, my ma and all? Thanks so much for your kindness!" I stood up and gulped down the hot tea in a hurry. Then I rushed to the two lovebirds and smacked them on their cheeks, as every good friend would. "Byes!"

I was nearly out of the door. I was finally going to get out and –

"I'll drive you home." I looked back, my eyes wide like that morning when I received a letter spelling out the time of my doom… in pink. Ran was already picking up his coat. Behind him, the two were grinning evilly.

"Um, I live just down the street… I could easily walk. Thanks." Ha! Good escape route! Goal! One up to Ken Hidaka!

"I'll walk you back."

Wha-

"It's dangerous to walk alone at night." There was a pleading look in his eyes.

Oh. I nodded. "Okay. I live there." I pointed down the street. I guess he wanted out as much as I did. And I owed him one, since he'd tried to save my life back then. We started to walk down. It was snowing slightly. Perfect. It was like a sappy romance drama. As we walked, we talked a little. I spent three minutes apologizing profusely and he spent most of the time listening, nodding at times. One question he asked shocked me, though.

"What happened between the two of you?" he asked. "He never mentioned you to me."

Humph. So much for 'good friend'! But I had to be frank. I didn't want to lie to Ran. He seemed so nice, always listening. "We met, fell in love, and then broke up."

"Why?" Another stumping question. But a good one, nonetheless.

"Hmm. I'm not suitable for him… never really fit his picture. I'm plain, and he's, well, you know, hot. I guess it was because someone else came into the picture, and the piece fit perfectly. Besides, Omi was there before me. It really isn't fair for me to hoard away what he deserved more than I did," I think I wanted to avoid the topic then. "Don't you think they're great together?"

"Yes," he replied. There was a silence. "But I can't understand it."

We were at my door.

"Can't understand what?" I was curious. I always was… always wanted to know what people saw in me, that I didn't see in myself.

"I can't understand how anyone could give up someone as selfless as you."

Wow. What a compliment. I'm selfish, Ran. I was never selfless. It was a façade, because this 'selflessness' often made me feel better, when I compensated for my self-centeredness. But I guess what happened next really was inevitable.

We kissed. Lightly, but still, it was full on the lips. It was chaste, but utterly desirable. I'd never felt that in anyone I'd kissed, not even Schuldig. But with Ray, I think it was something. I didn't know how I managed to laugh, but I did. "I feel like a whore."

"Don't." It was so simple, and yet so sharp. It meant something; I knew it did.

"I don't think it'll work out," I surprised myself. I know I'm frank, but… when it came to me, I never was. But right then, I was frank with myself. I knew that I was afraid. Five breakups. Five is enough. It was very painful to just pull away from a guy like him, but I did. "Thanks."

"Thank you." He turned to walk away, probably back to his car. And I turned back to unlock the door.

That happened a week ago. That night would've ended very differently, were I brave enough to dance to the music again. But I wasn't. I don't regret it, certainly not, and I don't think I ever will. But I don't think I'd ever forget a man like Ran, either. Maybe someday, I might dance again.

~*~ End Part One ~*~

PS: I feel exhausted now. This may be continued, maybe when something happens next time.

PSS: (^^;) I'd be a bachelor for life. Know that! Well, maybe not. Sorry, everyone, that it ended this way. Windy's love life is never happy. I wish I'd changed things for Ken, but I couldn't. Once again, sorry…


	2. Two

Love Is Life

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Project Weiß. The fanfiction belongs to me! XD

Warning: Yaoi, AU. Please do not proceed if this offends you!

Plot Cockroach: Oh, yeah! I've been busy for these few days, and simply dropped out of the face of the earth for a while, but hey, at least I've gravitated back in orbit! Anyways, I have a story to write now! Incredible, the way things fall in place like that… you know; I never expected it. And as for the flowers, I hunted everywhere for the meaning of flowers. I know I sound desperately stupid, but… Maaaaaa! Don't be mean! Everyone wants to know the message sent to them, especially if there wasn't any attached on the bouquet, other than… you know! So, I'll try to narrate on this, Ken-style. Thanks for your comments! I know where I stand now, and how I could keep him in character!

_____________________

Two: Evanescent Blooms

It was Friday. So, what's so great about Friday, you ask? Well, it just happens that this was a Friday about a day after a week since I'd last seen… Mr. Ran. You know, my past date. It's weird, really. I mean; he wasn't even a one-night stand, and I think I've gone bonkers over him. I know, I sure sounded strangely angst-y over it that night, but heck, no one could really brush off a man like Ran, after all.

He hadn't even called.

But then, hey, that isn't new. I'm plain, just plain old Ken, if you please. And then, he was, like I mentioned before, not even a one-night stand. We didn't even have sex. Nope, we just kissed. And it wasn't even that hot, searing kiss I've read in fanfiction, seen in a lot of Yaoi doujinshi; neither was it like that passionate ones I shared with my ex-love-of-Ken's-life.

But that was a week or so ago. I think I got over the angst bit, too. And that's why I sound normal today. Yes, that's right. I got over it. Ken's a big boy now, he doesn't have to go weepy over any angst, like he sometimes does when he reads those addictive death fictions. Nope, he sure wasn't! He spent his time in the kitchen, cranking up crackers, cookies, candies and cakes to be jarred and stored up to fatten any unlucky kid who happened to pass by. Besides, he also spent his time moaning over his fate that disabled him from watching the premier movie of the Lord Of The Rings. Darn. And I planned it so well, too! In fact, I planned it way back a few months ago, and then, I'm deprived of movie-mania.

Right, so I had the right to sulk. No, the cookies turned out fine. I made bunny rabbit crackers, too. Nagi came over as a spy sent by his brother, but I guessed that a few of them could clam his mouth shut. He was so happy over it that he mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'Kumagoro' with bunny rabbit cracker chunks sticking in between his teeth.

I never knew Nagi had an obsession over rabbits.

Looks like I'd have to scratch my plans to invite him over for some rabbit stew next week. He might just barge in heading the "Bunny Rabbit Protectors Anonymous" mob and smash my house to bits. Then, they'd picket in my garden and set up camps over my newly planted bulbs. That's Nagi for you. He's an extremist when it comes to defending something he loves. Take, for example, his guitar. Schuldig had threatened to dispose of it, because of the entire racket his little brother had caused. Um, okay, so actually, what he said sounded more like "Hurl away that damned stringed piece of junk and get us all some peace", but l prefer to say things in simple English. That's me. Simple.

No, I don't think Schuldig would say things in simple English. He always seems to Germanize things. Some time ago, Schuldig met a guy who was repairing his car in the middle of nowhere. The guy asked if he could help him, and my ex-Schuldig said, "Yah!" Of course, it sounded a lot like an attacking "Yah!", it being a "yeah" Germanized into "Yah!" That poor guy thought that the flamboyant ex of mine was staging an attack on him, and he… poked Schuldig in the stomach, in self-defense. He came home, and told his ma about his plight. His ma told my ma about it, and my ma told everyone about it. That's how I came to know about it. Of course, he wouldn't mind me telling you about it. I mean; he did try to stick me up with Ran.

Ran.

Oh, yeah, Ran. I guess I must have sidetracked, _again_. Back to Ran, now. You know, Ran's a great guy. That's really so much for saying! Our little peck was a week ago, and already I'm acting like I had jumped into bed with him and didn't get enough. Especially when I got those flowers. They were beautiful. Magnificent. Actually, I don't know how to describe them. I was never one for words, anyway. I liked things simple. So, let's just settle for beautiful. The printed text on the card was beautiful, too. I goggled at it for a moment, and I think I nearly fainted.

Ran had asked me out!

RAN HAD ASKED ME OUT!

Actually, it seemed more like ordered me out. It was stated briefly there: "To Ken. Get ready to go out on Saturday, 5 sharp. –Ran's number- if you can't make it."

Well, I guess that was it. I didn't want to dance, but evidently fate wanted me to… it wanted me to dance, yes, dance with Ran. It wanted me to plant my feet, step by step, to the rhythm in which our hearts beat to. It wanted me to fling myself dramatically into his arms, declaiming poetry in a not-so-simple way. Then, I'd melt into his muscular arms, trembling with anticipation, under the starlit sky. I'd close my eyes, breathlessly waiting… and he'd lean in, and bite my neck ---

Blargh!

That's it. No more Christopher Lee for me. Anyway, at that point when the initial shock wore off, I was aware enough to observe the flowers. They were beautiful. There were white lilies, bunched around with strands of flowering almonds and alternately with white roses, and then there was an array of clovers and fern. Clovers are my favorite. Unfortunately, I didn't spot a single four-petal one. And yet, it was still somehow my lucky day! But I was sure that there was a message encrypted in the bouquet. Therefore, I did what every simple-minded boy would do – hunt for answers. Of course, at one point, I knew some of the language, what with my aunt rattling it into my puny little head. But it wasn't enough. I tried books, but that didn't help much. And so I sought the Internet. There you are! Flower Language.

Lilies, white – Purity and sweetness.

Flowering Almonds – Hope.

Roses, white – "I am worthy of you".

Clover – "Be mine".

Fern – Fascination.

That spelt out a very flattering message, well, for a very simple guy like me. It went all the way to squash that normality I've been so accustomed to all this while. I must have gone really white, because Nagi happened to walk by to the door that morning, intent to spy for his wicked brother, and he said to me, "Ken, you look really white." And so I knew that I had gone really white.

"Ah…" I had said. Nagi looked at me.

"Message from the flowers?" he asked. "Let's see… the lilies… almonds… clovers, fern… roses, those white ribbons…. 'You're pure and sweet. I'm fascinated with you, and as I'm worthy of you, I hope that you'll be mine.'" My jaw dropped. I had evidently wasted so much time on searching when all I had to do was to ask Nagi, the bunny biscuit eater. "From a guy?"

"No other gender but that," my jaw snapped shut to its normal place. Managed a stupid smile too. I think he bought it, though. He smiled back, Nagi style.

"Anybody I know?"

"Hmm. Maybe," I couldn't lie to Nagi. After all he'd done for me? No way!

"Is it Ran?"

"Ah… Um… Err…" I shuffled. "Well…" So much for simplicity! "Look, I'll give you some cookies!"

"Cookies?"

"Uh, huh!" I dragged him to the kitchen. It was warm there, just the way a normal boy next door would love. I decided to show him the bunny cookies first. His eyes literally went round.

"Rabbits?"

"Yes, rabbits. Now have some. I need to prepare myself for some trouble tomorrow."

Nagi complied rather willingly. Soon, he was silently… or more so crunching loudly on the biscuits, with one eye trained on me, what with me being busy arranging the flowers in the large vase I got as a present two years ago. I glanced up, irritated, only to catch a knowing look on his adorable little Nagi face.

"What?"

"Nothing. You've got that look on your face, na-no-da." He held up the rabbit head he hadn't eaten yet and waggled it in a way that seemed relatively like a nod. I guess I had had to bury the urge to pierce through his heart with my cold frozen eyes.

"Oh, really? What does it look like, Dr. Love?" I asked in my most cutting voice. Uh, well, maybe it didn't sound too cutting, but it was certainly my most cutting voice. Nagi didn't seem to notice it, though. His tone was placid even as he spoke, playing with the half eaten bunny head.

"You're love-struck."

"Uh, huh."

"Schu told me," he grinned uncharacteristically and shook his head. "He said that Ran walked you home last week. He also said that he'd bet you guys kissed because Ran came back to his car looking dazed… and red. He didn't think that it was from the cold, and neither do I. Too bad you didn't have mistletoe."

"Nagi, aren't you a little too young for this, na-no-da?" I simply had to pat his cute little head and ruffle his hair. Besides, I wanted to tease him, feeling rather awestruck at that moment. Picking up a rather ugly and ancient Mickey Mouse, I made his head nod. "Kumagoro thinks so too." I think I sounded sagely enough. Nagi gave me The Eye.

"That's not Kumagoro, and no, I'm old enough. I'm almost sixteen."

"Okay, as you say so, little Nagi-kins," with one last pat, I strode away. Tomorrow would be a really busy day!

________________________

It was a great Saturday. The theaters were packed, and I wondered if we could get any seats at all. But of course Ran would've already booked them! He's an organized person, isn't he? I waited for him, glancing around at the people flocking round the area. There were boys, girls, women, children, men and couples. You know, just take this from me – looking at people is a great way to waste time. To save yourself from a spot of trouble, just grin at them if they notice you staring. With luck, the person you grinned at wouldn't be a thug or a sex-deprived rouge.

At five sharp, there was Ran, walking swiftly up the steps in a very composed manner. I guess I couldn't help but to grin, seeing a large bouquet of flowers in his hands as he came up. Peach colored roses. Wow. I mean, wow. One bouquet was already great, but two? Wow. That's enough to describe it. I wasn't empty handed either. I'd gotten him something too – no, I'm not telling you what!

"Do you still remember the number?" he suddenly asked after the brief hellos and gifts were exchanged.

"Uh?" I had sounded stupid, I suppose. "What number?"

"Well, that's fine," he smiled momentarily before moving towards the booth. I followed him, since there wasn't anything else to do but to follow him there. Simplicity. We glanced at the girl in the ticket booth when we got to the front. Quickly, he gave a number for reserved seats and moved off with the tickets. They were already paid for too. Amazing. But Ran hadn't even batted an eyelash. I guess he'd planned for everything, then.

We got in and watched that LOTR movie I'd had wanted to watch since months ago… till I finally did. To tell you the truth, I wasn't all too happy about this particular filming of the second part of the trilogy. I mean, I was a great fan of the book series, but hey, that movie was fine as a movie, for moviegoers who cared nothing for LOTR book-wise. The courageous producer had to make Elrond so bitchily manipulative I wanted to hurl in the middle of the movie, eat pop-corn non-stop and yell holy heck at nobody at particular. Then, they had to make fun of Gimli. Or at least, Legolas had to. Hey, weren't those guys great pals and all? It didn't make sense. He didn't even notice how sexy Gimli was in his too-long corselet. And then, as the last straw, they had to kill Haldir.

They had to KILL HALDIR.

Haldir. They killed Haldir.

Kill Haldir, they did.

I spent the entire movie griping to Ran about this and that. Ran, being the gentleman he is, had listened and nodded gravely. Apparently he had read the books too. Now, I had a supporter. I then decided to enjoy the movie as much as I could. At least I liked the Gollum part. I'd always liked Gollum. He was such a cutie. Reminded me plenty of Nagi. And then, the movie ended.

You know, maybe we should've had dinner instead of a movie.

We got out of the theater chatting as other couples would… we're a couple? Not really. I mean, as a plain guy, I would see that we weren't a couple yet. No, forget the roses. Ran's a great guy. He'd buy roses for any other guy he goes out with. Name me one guy who wouldn't. Oh, okay. So that was his way, anyway. We started to walk out to our opposite directions. I was taking a bus home. But the great gentleman Ran had to stop me, once again. Not that I didn't appreciate it. But I'm a simple guy; see? I'm not used to being treated like a lady.

"Would you like a lift home?"

"…Hmm… You going anywhere else, or live, you know, way out of my way?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Thanks," I had to hop in with him. Can't say no to a gracious man like Ran. The ride itself was uneventful. Ran busied himself talking to his boss through a phone with earphones and they discussed plenty on work, most of which I knew nuts about. I guess I spent time in the car thinking about his boss. What did he look like… talk like? Briefly some images of a blond in a suit sporting a black hat who spoke English with a heavy Japanese accent in a slightly girlish voice graced through my normal little brain, but let's leave this at that. We finally reached my home. Ran leaned over.

"Thank you for asking me out. I enjoyed it."

"Huh?" I was shocked out of my skin. "I didn't ask you out! I thought you did!" Maybe he was kidding.

Ran was silent for a moment. Then he pulled out a small blue note with lacy handwriting on it and handed it to me. Instantly, I felt myself turn red hot. It was a note, stated in NOT my handwriting, with a very bubbly message, "Hey, Ran! Wanna go on a movie? I'm dying to watch that LOTR one but I saved it for us… Uh, meaning, let's watch it together. As pals. Meet me at 5 sharp tomorrow and here's the number in case I forget: -number-. I've got a bad memory. It's paid for, so no worries! Tell me if you can't make it! Byes!"

Great. It was entirely believable. Not that I'm THAT bubbly, but it had held my trademark 'no worries' and 'byes' that I usually reserved for little kids, very close friends, and the Internet. And that was certainly not my handwriting. It wasn't that pretty. Take a look at my self-made FFX doujinshi and tell me how believable that handwriting is.

"That's Omi's handwriting!" I felt angry all of a sudden, and slightly disappointed. So, Ran and I were set up _again_. Set up! It wasn't that he wanted to go out with me – he never even thought about it! We really weren't meant to be, were we? I guess not, since even Ran looked uneasy then. And then, being the Ken I was, I suddenly laughed.

"Unbelievable! We fell for it like little idiots!" I think I nearly cried then, or maybe even did. My eyes hurt and my face felt wet. But I didn't care. I mean, I'm a hotheaded person, with no feelings to hide from anyone. Being happy to the brink of tears was nothing new to the world. I had had to stop, though, and grin at Ran. To my surprise then, he was smiling slightly.

"We sure did."

"Yeah," I had felt utterly stupid. "Hey, thanks anyway. I had a good time. And I'm sorry for Schu and Omi's meddling. I think they meant for the best. It just… you know. Didn't turn out good."

"Then I thank you, too," Ran nodded solemnly. He was such a handsome man. There was simply no other person in the world that could truly hate Ran for who he was. But at the moment, things wouldn't change between us. We were still just friends. I don't regret it. And I believe, neither does he. I undid the belt, and started to get off…

Before he took hold of my shoulder.

And kissed me. It was very much like the first one we shared – chaste, sweet, unlaced with any desire at all. I had never felt so breathless in my entire life. Then, he pulled away and helped ease me out. He handed me the roses. "They're for you."

Ran drove off, and very soon disappeared down the street. Mentally I got over the excitement and decided that I wanted to kill Schuldig and Omi for planning this entire escapade. I looked down at the roses, which are now perched on top of the table even as I'm typing this story down. They were roses – all of which had no single thorn.

Perhaps there was hope that I might dance again, after all.

~*~ End Part Two ~*~

Note: Sorry for the bad writing! (^^;) I'm such an inconsistent fellow, aren't I? As for the comments I got, they were a wonderful break! Thanks one million for them! Oh, maybe there'll be more! Here are the replies to reviewers, posted just for FF.net.:

Minerva Solo So poignant, so birlliant. Damn, guys really are better at this stuff than us fangirls. Write more! I don't care what you write, be it part two of this or a bloody shopping list, I just want to read it! Please?

Thanks for your kind comment! Me appreciates it, na no da! I write well? o_0 Hoo haa ha ha! (Windy's Manager: OI! You're letting it get to his stupid head!) But seriously, we guys don't really think so romantically as girls do. It's a fact. I didn't even know what a girlfriend was till Grade 3!

Mei Woot! This has to have another part, another chapter, or, something. It would be a great start to a Ranken *HINT HINT*. Continue or I'll... I'll... beat you with spork! Yeah, that's it! 

...I don't think the threat was necessary. Please consider continuing though ^-^.

Yesh, this has another part, na no da! I really hope that there really WOULD be a RanKen... well, maybe if stuff don't turn out good for me, I'll make things good for Ken, okays? XD *Runs away from spork*

kami-chan (kamibukurosama@hotmail.com)  (http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=63389)

heyy, Isa recommended this story and I really liked it! And it's written well, you kept Ken in character too. I hope to see this continued soon ^^

happy holidays

Happy holidays too! I see you're archiving in mediaminder, na no da! Thanks, at least we know Ken's in order. The poor other characters aren't too, though. Sad? ;_;

LittleIsa Awww *HUGS* That was kinda sad but a good story! If you have more to add I would love to read it! 

Thank you, and thanks for recommending this ficcie! XD I hope to have more to add too!

Rika-chan (fuzzyhugglebunny@cuteandcuddly.com) Ooooh...a real yaoi boy! *pet pet huggle glomp* ^____^ ...Sorry, it's just really rare to find one. Heh...

Ahhh! o_o No, I don't like the ending that much...but I understand. Real life is like that. (-I'm- like that. ) -_- ;;;; 

But I really like your tone of writing in this fic -- it's funny and entertaining. ^_^

Anyway, I hope you continue with a second chapter. ^.^ 

Is it really so rare? o_0 Hmm, well, I know many, because I simply date them. XD It's a vicious cycle, really, it is! Thanks for understanding, and thanks for your nice comment! XD Oh, I like huggles too! They're great!

Chibigreen Tanuki Hmm... Nice story!!! ^___^ It's interesting to read a shounen-ai/yaoi fic written by a guy instead of a fangirl such as myself. And the writing style was nice, too! ^___^ Great job! Peace,

Chibigreen 

Peace to earth too! Thanks, but I like to read fangirl stories - they're funnier, and more in character and more romantic, na no da! Boys are shy now. There are many Yaoi-boys! Look harder! XD

Shavica (too lazy to log in)   really nice...nicely done, kudos to ya!

Laziness is evil! *Prods with writer's prod* Get up and wriiiiiite!

Nashi   that was pretty good, i got so confused in the beginning tho.... oi!

neway, how can neone refuse someone like Ran??? that's just not rite!! neway, write more!! :)

Thanks! The begining is confusing because it's AU and I'm a horrible writer. XD I don't know how anyone could refuse Ran. I didn't, really! Just got scared that there was really a Ran-like person, na no da! But Ken will still like him! 9_9 

Teteiyus You have to write the second part soon ! You must !

I really love your fic ^^

See ya !

Okay! Thanks for reviewing! XD And thanks for loving it too, na no da! Hoo haa ha! (Windy's Manager: Argh! How many comments can actually get into one dumb dude's head, anyway?)

siberian (tonoyoshi@plasa.com) aaaa`~~~~!!!!!! very well written, I tell ya!!! I just *love* the way you write ken's pov... really lovely^^! I love your work, oh I do, honest and really! and boy, was I glad to know that there wll be more of this^^!!

write more please^^! oh, you will make ran and ken together right?? right??? is a massive ranken fan here^^;;;*

really can't wait for more of this^^! really, the pov s just very well done^^! 

Siberian? So you're the REAL Ken! *Grovels stupidly* Thanks a lot for the fine praise. Me not used to praise, na no da! I'm glad to know there'll be more, too! Yeah, I'll try my best to get Ken with Ran, as well as myself and my date... (^^;) Wish me luck, na no da! Oh, and by the way... Hoo haa ha ha! (Windy's Manager: Auuuuugh! Stop praising him!)


	3. Three

Love is Life

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Koyasu Takehito. Fanfiction belongs to me! ME! MEEEEE! XD

Warning: Yaoi. If this isn't your stick of candy, please go lick another story. Flamers are not tolerated, they're chomped and eaten and then spit out again as crow feed. XD

Plot Cockroach: Again, but this time it isn't a set up. It was more of a coincidence. Believe me, if we didn't bump into each other, I'd never bother to even post this. (^^;) I'm sorry for taking to long, but I was infected by a rather strong strain of the notorious na-no-da virus, before I finally got it under control… for now. Please tell me if I accidentally write "Na no da". Blargh! What sort of boy actually watches Gravitation???

Characterization: Here's a new problem, this new mix-and-match idea of theirs doesn't fit any of the characters in particular. He's suave, all right, but not as sexily nonsensical as Yohji is. But he's blond, so! I'll just stick him to the role of Yohji, heh!

_______________________

Three: Funfair (I'm running out of witty titles…)

It was five days since Saturday, which meant that it was Thursday. Heck. I trust that you can count the days for yourself. Anyway, it was Thursday, and I was going out. Yes, I was going to unhook myself from this stupid, but honorably, lovably, wonderful machine of mine, and get myself a life. I was going out to have fun!

This time Omi took the initiative to ask me personally to "Please consider going out with Yohji." Who is Yohji, you ask? He just happens to be one of Omi's good friends in high school. They graduated together with big smiles and he scored top honors in libido land. Literally. All the women and men loved him – he was a perfect gentleman, with one heck of a great smile, a suave personality and did I mention he was blond? He was as blond as blond, oh, you know, not the Yuki kind of blond, but the blond kind of blond, and by that the blond kind of blond that blinds people to believing that blonds are blond. A strawberry blond, yeah, that's the word.

Ichigo Burondo.

…Maybe I should reconsider enrolling into Japanese classes next summer.

Anyway, I couldn't simply turn down such a nice offer from Omi, could I? Besides, he had come and asked so nicely, and it wasn't technically a set-up, because he had come to ask, and the Ichigo Burondo knows about it and he's looking forward to it. He sounds rather fun, too. I think I'd look forward to going out with him too. Omi was elated.

"Thank you," he had smiled so happily, I think he couldn't have been happier then. I looked at him.

"You're thanking me when I should be thanking you, na no da?" Blargh! To crap with that stupid, irritating but very fun virus! Omi overlooked it, though, and for that I was glad. Well, out of everyone, only Nagi seemed pleased with it. Weird. Wasn't he supposed to be mature, and act thirty? I suppose anime brought out the best in people anyway. That was good. At least Nagi could enjoy his childhood…

Snerk.

He'd better not have heard the childhood thing. I might end up na no dead were he to know about it.

So I looked at Omi and grinned. He grinned back and bowed. "I'm leaving for now, Ken-kun. See you around." That event happened on Wednesday, Christmas day, of all the days so stage a date-up. I was supposed to go out with Ichigo Burondo on Thursday. They didn't even give me any time to reconsider the offer later, na no da… I guess I'd simply do this, anyway. I'm a simple guy; remember?

The day dawned quickly. Being my normal little self, I decided to just wear what every normal citizen would on a cold December day. A white hooded coat, some T-shirts, a pair of gloves and… pants. Hey! I don't have to describe my pants, do I?

Anyway, the day dawned quickly. I made my way to the door, and there was Ichigo Burondo, or rather, he was known to Omi and his own mother as Yohji. I guessed that I had to smile at him, and so I smiled at him, and gave him a vibrant, plain "HI!" and a present. Yohji brought nothing, but a great smile. I was satisfied.

C'mon! Of course I was satisfied! It's not everyday that a strawberry blond turns up at your door and grins handsomely at you! He took the present from my hand and shook it against his cheek. I think I nearly died then. I mean, really. A drop-dead gorgeous guy whom I'd only imagined as a strawberry blond but who was really a suave, handsome guy takes your hand-wrapped gift and presses it against his cheek? You'd die, too, right?

Ahem.

So, he took the present and shook it against his cheek. "A watch."

"What?"

Not so much of a 'thank you', na no da! Who did he think he was? Leonardo de Caprio?

But I guess I didn't mind then. I was too busy ogling at his gorgeous Yuki-like eyes. Ooh, you say. I must've said that too. How pathetic. He continued to grin. "Well?"

"No."

"Okay, a bracelet?"

"No, but you're close."

"Ah… a chain?"

"Bingo," I said in a normal manner. It gets to me how normal I could be, sometimes. I should be more like Ran, you know.

Ran.

Which brings me to the subject of Ran, the mighty avenger of poor little set-up boys. I seriously think that he thinks that I'm stupid, or something of that sort. I glanced back. The roses he gave me were drying in the back. What a sentimental fool I am. Sigh. "So, Yohji, where are we going, that you happen to have in mind?"

"Oh, an amusement park," he leaned against the doorway. Did I mention that his pose was striking? Whoa. Ichigo Burondo indeed. I nodded stupidly. "Let's go, then, my little KenKenKen."

Ha, ha.

The amusement park wasn't too crowded at that moment, but there were people, some, that is. It was a day after Christmas, after all. I could tell that the place was fun. The air was great – crisp and cool. I liked it. I dared myself to look at Yuki… ah, Yohji, and whoa – he caught my gaze and grinned. He had great teeth. Oh, well, then, I should have told him that as a compliment, but being too awe-struck at that moment… hmm. Pathetic. Nothing else to do that to smile stupidly back.

We played some games, resulting in his scoring and winning us a toy bear. It was white, with a Santa hat and a bell. Then, we had rides, and laughed in a rather mock-heroic manner at nothing in particular. The idiocy was particularly comfortable, though, and I can't say that I minded it the least. Yohji was a perfect date, next to Ran. Don't tell him I said that, please?

So, anyway, we spent our time in the park, talking and laughing and clinging to each other for support after a dizzying ride. It was fun, it really was. Yohji was less serious than Ran was, and besides, I sincerely think that they are both very handsome men. Well, compared to me, that is. I'm just plain. Yet I'm lucky enough to have very attractive past-loves before. Schuldig was hot and sexy, Ran was serious, composed and also sexy, and Yohji is the blond king of sexiness. Heck, all my loves are sexy. It's more of a compliment, anyway. Seriously, I don't see what they see in me. Do you?

Our next ride proved the worst, though. Yohji, king of bravery, had decided to give the Haunted Mansion a try. I looked at him and na no da-ed.

"It's fun, and you know they aren't real! C'mon, Ken!" he tried to coax me with his genuine Tom Cruise smile. "You won't be alone! We could go together! Look, let's just go ask them first, okay?"

Guess his smile won. Heh. What a spineless worm I was, giving in to a flashing smile like that. I hate Haunted Houses. They're a waste of money! Imagine! Paying money just to get frightened the pants off you… oh, wait. Maybe that's what Yohji wants? He wants our pants off, huh? I'll show him! Ken Hidaka is no baby!

Right, so, I foolishly allowed myself to be dragged into the Haunted Mansion thingy. He spoke to the lady clad in black, smilingly Romeo-like. "Hey, would you be so much as a pal as to let the two of us in… as a lone couple?"

What?

"Hmm… I don't know, Sir, I…"

"Are you a slash fanatic?"

She went red. "Excuse me?"

"Are you? Tell me the truth. You won't regret it."

"Yes…"

Yohji beamed. "Great!" To my shock, horror and embarrassment, the Ichigo Burondo had to drag me towards him and the girl and… bite my neck. Augh! Of all the things to do! The girl giggled happily, still pink. I guess I had shot them all a look to kill, since she went silent immediately. He leaned over to her and whispered loudly for the dead to hear. "Listen, I need your help if I could get into more detailed good time with my boyfriend over there. You know, if you let us in together, he could hug me and hold on tight. Treat is as a thank you to me for demonstrating a real slash movie come true."

The girl looked at her partner, and then they nodded. We were pushed in. I was reluctant at first, but hey, c'mon, how scary could some fake plastic ghosts be? I mean, really?

It was worse than scary. For starters, we had to walk down the mazelike place with no guide, all alone. Within five minutes, sad to say, I was stupidly screaming my head off at everything that popped out. Every damned spook had to pop up on my side of the walkway! It was idiotic! Maybe the people in the control room staged this for the Ichigo Burondo. He must have paid them double. Yohji, though, didn't seem very much affected. Sure, he sometimes had a wavering voice, but I guess he tried to brave himself.

"Hold on to me if you're scared, KenKenKen."

KenKenKen.

But right then, I hadn't really been able to come with a good comeback on his words. And I held on, like he told me to. It was slightly more comforting than walking alone behind him, but it was still scary. I could also tell that Yohji was tensed up himself, anticipating. At times he himself would yell suddenly at something. It would induce me to yell louder than him. Now that I look back, I think I'm a first class moron. To be honest, I hadn't yelled. I screamed in fits and peals and sounded so horribly girlish, I wanted to die. Ken Hidaka, first class dude-in-distress. Blargh.

We had walked on, in this dark and dreary maze. I hated every moment of it. You could easily tell that I disliked spooks of every kind. A woman with a white face jumped out on us, and I screamed holy heaven. A vampire holding a bloody stake jumped out and I yelled Kingdom come. A guy with blood red hair collided into us and I screamed hungry hell.

"AAAAAAAA…"

"…Ken?"

"…Aaaaaahhh?"

I looked at him. He looked at me. We blinked.

It was Ran.

Ran. We had bumped into Ran.

"…Oh, h-hey Ran."

"It's nice to meet you again. And this is?"

"Kudou. Yohji Kudou," Tom Cruise beamed brightly enough to light up the entire maze. Uh, figuratively, that is. They shook hands. "Great to meet you, Mr. Ran… or whatever Ken called you."

"I'm Ran Fujimiya. He calls me Ran," the redhead managed a half-smile. Ooh. Maybe he noticed the Yuki-like eyes too. Then he turned to me. "Would you mind me tagging along? I fell back from the rest a while ago."

"Sure," and I meant it. Yohji simply shrugged and grinned his Tom Cruise grin again.

"Man, I'm lucky," he had said, and he went between us and linked his arms into ours, me on the right, Ran to his left. Then, courageously, he dragged us along, really close to him. "Between two bishonen, in a dark maze, arms linked… tell me if I'm not lucky?"

Another five minutes later, and our positions changed. This time I was at the center. You know, everything kept popping up next to me, and as I was pushed far right, it was nearer to the spooks. Thank god Ran had had the wits to rearrange our positions, or I might have had a heart attack. I felt safer then. And felt luckier too. I mean; I spent ten minutes and my money clutching hold of Ichigo Burondo, half the time when the redhead was just beside us. Dissatisfied, you could say.

The last five minutes was spent chatting with the heroic Ran. That guy was really unaffected by everything – he hadn't even lifted a brow throughout the ordeal, and neither did he blink. But he was kind, though, allowing me to clutch hold of him and he even helped to divert my thoughts by talking to me.

"How did you chance by us, Ran? Did you come in alone?"

"No, I came with my siblings. They went on ahead with the others. I heard your voice, and since it was the only voice I heard in the distance, I wrongly figured that you might have came in alone," he replied calmly. "I thought I might stay and keep you company. Haunted Houses are boring."

"Oh, thanks…" I didn't know what to say then. Ran was such a great guy. He had waited alone in the dark for me, thinking that I was alone?

…Now that I think of it, I should have really gone in alone.

Yohji kept his pace by talking a little too. He seemed a little nervous, though, but it was fine. We paid to get scared anyway, and I guess I made it worth my money already. Soon we saw a light-filled tunnel, and the ride ended.

"Yo, thanks for waiting up for us and all. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ran," Yohji said smoothly. Ran nodded.

"Pleasure is mine," he replied. "I shall see you again, won't I, Ken?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks a lot, Ran." Hey, was that me turning red? I looked down. I couldn't let Ran and Yohji see what a momma's-boy I was! Then, we all turned to our separate ways, Ran to his siblings, and me following Yohji. He had a greater idea brewing up next.

"Wanna try the 'Love Tunnel'?"

"What?" I was aghast. "LOVE TUNNEL???"

But I had no right to say anything. I hadn't been too attached to Yohji in the last lingering moments of the dark world, instead, being stuck to Ran like glue – I guess he had the right to drag me into something else. He was, after all, my date. And I had an affair with Ran, right in the middle of our field trip.

And so we made it to the Love Tunnel thingy where we sat on swan boats. Those stupid plastic swan boats. We sailed in, and I nearly threw up. It was officially pink there. It was full of hearts and fake flowers and pink cotton for clouds, I felt sick. Pink. Now, I can simply imagine what Yuki went through, living with someone pink. Except maybe it was easier for him, since that someone was cute and hyper and simply adorable. But pink hearts, flowers, and clouds? You've got to be kidding me.

The ride was uneventful and boring during the first two minutes. We had exchanged no words, simply staring into the pink world. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to daydream. Yeah, I know it's a stupid habit, but I daydream sometimes. And this time it was about ice cream. With strawberry sauce and a cherry, if you please.

"So, who's that bishonen you were familiar with?"

"Uh?" I must've looked dazed. "Oh, Ran. He's one of Omi's soul mate's close friends. We met about a week ago or so, when we, err, were invited out to dinner with Omi."

"I see," he turned to me, his handsome face shining. "He's hot, isn't he?"

"Eh? What?" I couldn't believe it. What am I, made of glass?

"Ah, ha, ha, ha," he laughed. "You're really cute, you know that?"

I must've turned red. Again. "Really?"

"Really," he replied smoothly. Then he leaned back into his seat again, paddling idly. "…It's been fun, you know. You're so far my best date."

"Whoa! You really think so? Why?"

"Let's see… You've got that pretty little smile of yours, and a very pretty face," he leaned in, closer. "You scream louder than the girls, and then, best of all, you've got that blush, when we touch, sometimes unconsciously intimately…"

I was in shock. I could feel his fingers on my chin, but I was too dumbfounded to move, to react, or to do anything at all.

"Intimate… like this."

Yohji's mouth was warm, a mixture of lemonade and black coffee. His kiss wasn't as needy, steamy or as rough as Schuldig's, but neither was it as chaste and quiet like Ran's. Yes, he had slipped a tongue in, but I think that was best skipped the part in which I'll describe. Still, it was incredible.

I'm such a whore.

I don't recall whom pulled away first, me or him, but we did. Somehow, it felt fulfilling and strangely, satisfying. No more, no less. Maybe it was simply Yohji's skill. He's good at this stuff, I suppose. But that doesn't matter. My story ends here, for now.

As I recalled, fate had once wanted me to dance, and I had first believed that it was only with Ran. It seems to me now that I'm stuck between two worlds, which are completely different, and yet so very alike, at the same time. They had both offered protection, as I had found out earlier in the Haunted mansion. They had each their emotions to share. Yohji had fun and life to share, as shown in the toy bear he had won and given to me as his 'gift-exchange', and Ran had wisdom and comfort, as well as first-love, which were shown in the thorn-less roses.

I have already decided. I'm no longer afraid of the music.

Dance I shall… but with whom?

I suppose that that will be revealed next time, in yet another story.

~*~ End Part Three ~*~

Note: I finished this, na no da! Give me a hug, please!

Rika-chan (fuzzyhugglebunny@cuteandcuddly.com) Err...maybe it's cuz I don't get out much. -_- ;;; But I've given up on the whole dating thing... *angsts*

And your writing isn't bad! I didn't even find any spelling or grammar mistakes. ^.^ *rewards author with pocky*

Heh...at least your (Ken's) ex has good taste. Ran's -hot-!! ^_^ And those roses sound beautiful! *swoons*

And I wish you luck for New Year's...maybe something'll happen. ^_~

The roses were beautiful! Thanks a lot for your support. Don't worry, you might give up, but love will find its way to you. Now I sound poetic, na no da. But look what happened to me! His taste is always great. Once again, thanks one million for your comment!

Yoko-chan You make us fangirls look so BAD! *genki smile, tackle-glomp* But I love it! And considering I used to hate RanKen, that's a major accomplishment. You rock sooooo much, dude! *hands pocky* Write a chapter 3 to this, onegaiiiiiiii?! *chibi eyes* I never thought a guy could write so well on yaoi (no offense! ^^;) Aargh! That little girl was right-all the good ones are taken and the cute ones are gay! *sobs* That sucks. Write moooooore! I've already read almost all your stuff!

Do I make you look bad? I should stop then, na no da... ;_; Well, I have nothing against the hatred on RanKen, it's up to you to decide what you like and dislike. I just happen to like RanKen. Thanks so much for reading my stuff and giving comments! I do wish I could do so much as you... But I'm too down to stick to the Net anymore. Sorry... XD I like to write, but I'm not good? My dream one day is to become as famous as Yuki. (Manager: DUH! Dream on!)

siberian (tonoyoshi@plasa.com) omigod, your kenken is just so adorable^^! the way he rambles and keeps sidetracking is just so cute^^~!

well, I guess I was kinda disappointed that it wasn't ran that actually sent the bouquet, but hey, at least ran kissed ken again^^!

yea, bring on more chapter, windy^^!

I was disappointed too, but hey, never give up! XD Sidetracking's funny. We do that a lot sometimes without realizing it. Yeah, at least the kissing was good... Uh. I think I said too much. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

 fei Bad writing??! What the hell are you talking about?! What bad writing? *shakes you* I loved this so much!

The interaction between Nagi and Ken was wonderful. I was laughing out loud at all the rabbit references and Nagi's actions and Kumagorou *swoons over Ryuichi* Kawaii na no da! 

You know, when Ken was holding the flowers and Nagi said out the meaning I was so happy. It made me ache all the more when I realised at the end that it was not Ran. Not Ran. *sobs* I can understand Ken's reaction. You wrote him so well.

I have to go find out what peach roses mean. And are you gonna tell us wat Ken gave to Ran? And there will be more of this story to come ne? Please?

Love this. Love your writing. And Merry Christmas to you although it's a bit late. Ja!

Oh, bad writing, as in, bad writing! Thanks for liking it. Never knew I could write, let alone be liked. ^^; The rabbit thing caught me off guard. I thought everyone loved rabbit crackers. Go swoon over him? He's a very nice anime guy. Yeah, the not Ran this upsetted quite a number of people, ha, hah. Peach roses... um, I don't know why he sent them, but they mean "let's get together". No, I won't tell what I normally give others. But here's a clue, it's jewellery. Thanks so much for your feedback!

fei I am really really kicking myself now for missing this. This is really really lovely. Your first paragraph already had me so hooked. And I loved the way you wrote Ken's thoughts, the ordinary little details about life and your descriptions. This part really had me thinking: "It was a façade, because this 'selflessness' often made me feel better, when I compensated for my self-centeredness." dunno why, but it made me pause for a while. 

I'm basically just rambling here so I should stop. LOL Just know I was glued to the screen from beginning to end. I wish I could write like that. hehehe.

on to the nxt chap! ja for now!

The first paragraph??? o_0 Whoa... I'm... I'm... voodoo. So voodoo... and I made someone pause too! Whoa... (Manager: Augh! I said, stop praising him! He gets stupider by the sentence!) Don't stop rambling! Rambling is good! Anyways, still, thanks so much for the feedback!

kumagoro  Its Kumagoro na no da!

Nagikins is so cute here^^

*wishes for some KenXNagi action*

Kumaaaaagoooorooooo! *Hugs rabbit to squished ice cream* Aah? I'll consider Ken x Nagi in another tale... not this one. Chris is scary, na no da. I don't want him. It's also shouta... shouta. ;_; Sad.

Ayako SO CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Saaaaaaaaaankyuuuuuuuu! XD

Jin  How about the way Faramir was out of character? I was so upset about that. Er...oh yeah, you're fic. Sorry but grrr I hyave complaints about The Two Towers as well and everyone I know seemed to like it so much that I couldn't complain. 

But on to the fic...*confetti rains down and trumpets blare*

I highly enjoyed this fic. Your style is so wonderful. The unique way Ken narrates lets us see his personality and serves as an entertaining way of finding out about the story. I really like it. I hope to read more soon but that will depend on those meddlers and the handsome Ran, right? Well, they better get a move on. *LOL*

Great, great, great!

Yeah, Faramir was so evil, it wasn't the nice evil, if you know what I mean. It's sad. I do wish they'd respect the minor characters more! But then, the deed is done. Nothing else to do but watch and enjoy the movie, huh? Thanks a lot for your comments. They mean a lot, and you helped with the kind words... ^^; Sanks. I'm not used to praise?

MookieAh HA! I had wondered about that "Do you still remember the number?" question that Ran had posed to Ken.

I really love the way you write Ken's POV, and how he thinks about other things besides Ran. How many of us find ourselves thinking of things that have NOTHING to do with the current situation, or focusing our gaze on something obscure and trivial when with another person? Or is that just me? 

Nicely done.

Ah, ha ha ha! XD I remembered it too. But forgot. Anyway, yeah, I still want to thank you one zillion for your kind comments. I didn't see any fics in your profile, though. ^^; It's not just you. I think most of us try to center our thoughts to smaller stuff, na no da. It helps relax us.

Mookie Very well written. I loved Ken's mental observations and commentary. Very meaningful.

The Omi/Shuldig machinations were both funny and potentially misguided. The best intentions etc. etc.

I liked how Ken compared the chaste kiss with Ran to kissing Shuldig.

Thanks again. Hoo haa ha ha! They were really misguided, but I have to thank them from the bottom of my foolish heart. People are like that. We should appreciate them before it's too late. Chaste is good, don't you think?

CherubKatan Great fic so far... but i hope you don't honestly think that way of the lotr's second movie! i loved it... although i do have my own beef with it but come on you can't make it EXACTLY like the book now can you?!? and the scene with gollum did kick ass he's fricken pyscho! ^_^ i would like to see more of this fic if you can do it

Thanks for your compliment! Yes, I was quite upset when they made Elrond twist and turn nastily, and when they killed Haldir and made Faramir nasty. It's true, yes, you can't put everything from the book in, but all the same, I do wish that they would at least respect the minor characters more and not mar their characterizations. Yet, our opinions all differ. It's normal. You can like it, no problem, na no da! I like it too, just a little disappointed, but I still will think it as a good movie.

LittleIsa WAI!! I can't believe Schu and Omi set them up! *giggles* That was too good though! I loved this chapter and I can't wait to see more!!!! YAY! *hands over chocolates* =^___^=

I couldn't believe it either. Argh. I'm hopeless! Anyways, thanks one million for your compliments!

EmberO_o

Jebus that was awesome.

I giggled myself right stupid I did. ^^;

Wonderful job! And it's so nice 'cause I can relate. Poor Ken, I want to give him a hug. 

Please write more soon. It would be so shibby of you if you would. =D

Oh, you can relate? Whoa! Oh, guru! *Bows* Anyways, thanks one zillion for your kind words! Yay, na no da! Shall we dance, Kumakumachan???


	4. Four

Love Is Life

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, and the characters being discussed by the characters owned by Koyasu Takehito belong to Maki Murakami, Square and other companies. The fanfiction belongs to Windy!

Warning: Yaoi, but slight, in this one. Please go back if you don't like this!

PS: Be careful! Slight fun poking at characters! I'm not bashing them, but laughing at them sometimes is good, no matter how much I love them!

Plot Cockroach: Um, there's nothing much here except for some boring discussions with Chris. Well, it happens frequently. I'm boring. But there's a bit of RanKen here, too. Hope it's okay. Please skip it if you aren't interested in boring talk? But it's the last chapter so please bear up with Windy. If he's good, he'll write a sequel, he will!

Note: Hey, I never expected that this story would do well at all. Given, it's an okay story. I'm so happy, happy enough! Thanks so much for your support!

_______________________

Chapter Four and Last - A New Start To Days Past

Wow. Time passes quickly. Already it was the night of the thirty-first of December. As usual, it was a normal night. The house was practically empty, and I was bored. My brother was out partying with his friends (probably joy-riding), and my parents and littlest brother were at my aunt's. Me? I bravely volunteered to stay home. With a bit of luck, some thug would come and ambush me, and then I could try out some of the new Jackie Chan moves I'd learnt about a month ago. Hwwwayah!

I was so bored.

There was simply so little to do. But it's okay. At least I have that toy bear for company, and also KumaKumachan. Then there's Zell-doggy too. But Zell was pathetic. He had to lie down on the floor and continue his reverie on those juicy bones he'd dug out of the rubbish bin and got a spanking for on Thanksgiving. But anyway, my stream of boredom was to be interrupted.

"Ken? Are you in there?"

Nagi.

One of my close comrades, Nagi, was here. Who is Nagi, you ask? He's a fifteen-year-old teenager with the mentality of the thirty-year-old physicist. Though, even as a thirty-year-old brained boy, he was a charming little teen who adored anime from the bottom of his cute little heart. I guess that's why we clicked. I'm a normal guy, as he would need for companionship. And me, I needed his brains and guidance. We were pals.

Well, anyway, Nagi was here. I think that he thought that it would be touching if we spent the New Year being bored together. So, I swung the door open and grinned, Ken style. "Hey, if it isn't Nagi-kins?"

"Shut up, Ken. It's cold outside."

And so it was. Nagi was a little mad about his cute little welcome when he had had to track all the way down the street in the cold night and risk being mugged just to keep Ken company for the night. I was touched. But Nagi was used to us, and without even waiting for a reply; he had pushed himself in and hung his coat up by the door. "I got us some pocky for tonight."

"Strawberry?" I had asked, hopefully. He lifted a brow.

"They were imported, and they cost me a bombshell. You're still complaining about the flavor?"

"Strawberry???"

Nagi rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, strawberry. And I got us some soda, too. I made Schu give me some money. He owes me big time."

"How so?" I asked, a stick in my mouth.

"Heh," Nagi grinned slyly. "My folks aren't around. And I thought that maybe these two little lovebirds might want some time together, for say, stuff?"

"Nagi, aren't you… a little too young for this?" I guess I felt unnerved. Nagi looked fifteen. He WAS fifteen.

"No, I'm not," his answer was smooth. "As you aren't. I heard you when you were with my brother. It figures."

I must've gone red. I think I blush too easily. New Year resolution number one: stop blushing like an idiot. Nagi grinned.

"So, what happened?"

"What happened when, na no da?"

"Thursday," he said. "What happened on Thursday? Yohji called Omi up, and thanked him rather happily. My sweet little brother-in-law had this look on his face that said that he was just done with Schu."

"Nagi… Um, hey, is Omi really that happy over matchmaking people?"

"At least with you, I suppose," his answer was relatively simple. "He felt rather bad about you and Schu at that time, and I suppose he still does. He really wanted you with Ran, but then again, he thought that a fun-loving person like you would jump for Yohji. And he was right, wasn't he?"

"I don't know… maybe?" Oh, great. There were some limp pocky chunks stuck between my teeth. Let's dig it out with another stick of pocky. There…

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, eating," I was aghast. Nagi was a psychic.

"Anyway, it's your decision. I don't have any say in this. But I'll wish you luck, Shuichi."

"I'm Ken, in case you're confused. Anyway, I haven't decided, and I don't think I will. Yohji will find it simply another fling with some guy, and Ran deserves better. I mean; he's so mature. How could anyone like him fit with a normal kid like me?"

"It's called the Yuki syndrome. He might just be able to bear up with you, Shuichi. If Ran can't do it, no one can," Nagi said everything with a flat tone, sipping his soda calmly. Seriously, this kid was worse than his brother!

"Ran isn't as cold as Yuki," I screwed my face up. "If he were like Yuki, I would have left him in three days' time. Or even on that day I met him itself. I trust Omi to have good taste in dates. After all, he planned a really perfect escapade on Saturday, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "I hadn't known either. But at least you took it well."

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled. In truth, I had walked all the way to Schuldig and Omi's, and told them that I'd enjoyed the evening and thanked them for setting us up on a perfect date. Perhaps I'd cried a little then, because Omi looked really white. Though, it was Nagi who saved the situation. He had rushed me home into my room and had a good thirty-year-old to five-year-old boy talk with me. That was Nagi, boy shrink. Plus, he got the juicy bits too.

"Look, it's nearly a new year. Let's forget the mistakes we made."

"Right." I couldn't believe myself. I'm a pathetic normal brat who was, on top of it all, a masochistic pain-lover, and a gigantic crybaby. But then again, I could add those rectifying into the list of resolutions. I want to be a better person. And I think I will.

Somehow.

But right then there were still some limp pieces of pocky in my teeth.

"Hey, let's talk about other stuff. Um, let's discuss Wakka's hairdo," he suddenly suggested.

"I never saw someone with such perfect hair," I think I had drooled a little. "He's so hot. He looks like a gigantic candle!"

"Check out the biceps, and his chunky chest muscles!"

"Ooh!" We then fell silent. Then I started again. "Serge sure has great hair too."

"Yeah. It's no wonder why so many people liked him enough to join his team. Especially that Nikki. I think he'd set it up."

"Nikki has great hair too." That was all I could say. Pathetic, really. We both laughed for a while.

"Then there's Zell," he said. My dog looked up, hopeful for some pocky. Hah, fat chance! I gave him the Eye and he settled down by the heater again. "His hair has got to be in the top ten list of hairdos. I mean, it's simply gravity defying!"

"I think it's still wonderfully hot, though," I said dreamily. It was true, after all. With hair like that, every chick was sure to hang on onto you. People with weird hair ruled. "Hey, and then there's this guy from Glay, he had two tone colored hair. Wow, I'd wish my ma would let me do mine that way."

"Oh, really? I think you should dye yours pink."

"Excuse me? Pink?" I was aghast. Pink??? After the love tunnel thingy? Pink???

"Yeah," Nagi was enthusiastic. "It fits you, and your personality."

"Your point is?" I asked hotly. "I'm pink? I'm a girly boy? Pink?"

"No, you're Shuichi," he pulled my hair roughly. It hurt!

"HEEEY! What was that for?"

"I'm taking revenge," he answered. "I found out that you were writing fanfiction about me as XXX, as in, a character from one of the anime I've introduced you to."

"I thought you liked XXX!" I shouted. "You said so yourself. You asked me to write you an XXX x YYY fanfiction, remember?"

"I liked him, but I didn't want to relate to him that way! And you said that I was a frantic fanatic over rabbits and that I would picket in your garden! Shame on you! I wonder why people would actually support your evil motives! You pink headed pocky eater!"

"Bunny-rabbit cookie chomper!"

"Mud-eating na-no-da-er!"

"XXX-wannabe x YYY-er!"

"Lovelorn psychotic pink pocky head!"

"Why, you trespassing child molester!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? You immature Kumagoro molester!"

"What? You bumpkin in a bikini!"

"Heh, heh, at least you don't have to tell me what happened on Thursday! I'll read it to Omi! You overgrown overripe strawberry pink headed pocky moocher!"

"Oh, no you don't, you suicidal manager sacked then became producer committing adultery with Mika's husband!"

"Err? He really had an affair with Tohma?"

"He sure did."

_DONG, DONG, DONG, __DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG!_

It was midnight.

Our eyes went wide. Then we looked at each other. And squashed one another one second later.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR~! I LOVE YOU MAN!"

At that instant, the phone rang. I rushed to the kitchen. (For some reason, it was installed in the kitchen. Probably it's because I spent nearly my whole life there.) Answering the phone, I was taken aback. I was speechless, in fact.

"May I speak to Ken, please?"

Ran.

"I… I'm Ken. Is that you, Ran?"

"Yes," there was a pause. "Ken, I hope that I haven't interrupted anything important. I just want to wish you a happy new year. I hope that all your dreams will come true."

Ran, calling me in the middle of the night, just to wish me the best in life. I don't know why, but then I had felt my eyes smarting in no way I could imagine it to. But luckily for me, I found my voice at that moment. "Thank you. I wish the same for you too, Ran. Thanks for everything."

There was a long silence following it, and the sound of breathing between us. I felt reluctant to put the phone down, but all things ended. Ran spoke first. "Goodbye for now, Ken. I shall see you again, shall I not?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Ran. Goodbye." _I hope to see you again, someday, if I may._

I turned to Nagi. He was standing by the doorway, smiling in his adorable little way. "Ran?"

"Y-Yeah." I felt completely retarded. But I managed a smile, or so I think. Nagi smiled back easily.

"Ne, Shuichi. New Year resolutions and goodbyes to the old one can only be completed with kisses." He folded his small arms. "What's one small one between two close friends?"

"Nothing, Hiroshi."

And so we bade the year of both bittersweet memories goodbye with a chaste kiss amongst two comrades. I had Nagi to thank in all my life, and Ran to look forward to. As the year slipped by to a new one, I could feel that new hope reborn again, like a phoenix out of the ashes it once slept in.

~*~ The End~*~

Note: Yay! Heh, heh, it was a great start to a new year, don't you think? Thanks for all your support! I never knew I could have made it this far with all my doubts, na no da! And Chris, if you're reading this, you're one heck of a pal. Hope you've ended your feud with your brother… (^^;) One more last note: DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS TO HIM OR I SWEAR I'LL SCRAG YOU TO A MILLION MINI-CHRISSES!

PS: Here's some special thanks for everyone! http://www.geocities.com/hgfalexander/gallery/newnanoda.html. It's not pretty, but we hope you likes it enough… (^^;)

Ayako *ponders* Why, Ken can dance with... KUMAGOROU!!!

XD Yeah! Why didn't I think of that! Thanks for your idea, na no da, and many thanks for reviewing!

ShinSeiFuji Oh. My. You definitely have to continue this!!! This gets better and better everytime I read a succeeding chapter! That was really really really really good. Yeah, and it keeps me thinking what's really going to happen in the end.

Thanks one million for your comments! I hope that I'm able to continue too, na no da! I don't really know how it'll end, nonetheless I hope that it will be really... shocking. Maybe??? o_0

ShinSeiFuji Ken's image flower is a gentian, ne? But you know what, forget about that. This fic is really cool! I love reading it! The narrating style is really good. Please continue. I really love this fic. Not too sappy, just plain romantic that leaves you sighing in the end for more. (sigh...)

Sankyu once again! Yes, Ken's image flower is the gentian, but roses are my favorite! ^^; We get them often, more than every other flowers, na no da. It's not sappy? Really really not? Whoaaaa! Thanks for telling me. I was beginning to think it was horribly sapiyistic... XD

Mei Supersplenderific story! Getting off topic, but I love Yuki's eyes... he said something along the lines of "Everybody says they can't resist my eyes" one time somewhere, and I agree. But anyhoo, love how Aya showed up and Ken clutched on to him... and the Love Tunnel being all pink and harder to deal with than Shuichi was humorous. Update soon na no da! Great, now you've got me saying it too ^^. Haha, I used to say it all the time, and now that bug's returning!

Thanks one million! Don't worry about off-topics. Blue sparkling eyes are always breathtaking. And he's dead right about his eyes. XD I loved how 'Ran' showed up too, but the pink was horrifying. I'm glad you're saying it now, na no da. My na-no-da viral infection is fast fading off, and I think it's because I've passed it to someone else. XD

Saffire704 Whee! I love this fic! It's great! Plus the whole Kumagoro thing! Yay! Gravitation rules! Excellent. Plus Omi and Schu are so sneaky!

Thankyuus! And thanks for reading and commenting. My heart... *Pop!* Did you hear it? It's a nice anime, so it is. I can't believe I missed it all till now. The two people are evil, so they are, na no da! XD

CherubKatan *pokes* i say go with the guy who sounds like ran! then again i'm a big Ran fanatic... so yeah thats what i would HAVE to say ^_^. It a very interesting story and if this is really happening to you... then it's your choice =) good luck!

I think Ran's wonderful, and I think that guy's wonderful, too. But don't I feel bad? They're so many good people around in the world... To choose but one? Thanks one million all the same, for your support! I shall try to choose wisely.

Yoko-chan *tackle-glomps yet again* I know I told you this already, but dude-you ROCK! *dances* I'm officialy a RanKen shipper now. By the way, I LOVE the way you did Nagi here, as well as the way you did in "The Zit". He's so kawaiiiiii! *drools*

Doooooumo-ness for reviwing my fic! As for what you said about Rabbi-chan, you'll have to read chapter 3 for my response, na no da. Hehe. Have I mentioned I love that phrase cause of you? *sighs* I'm off to go read "The Zit" again. Crawlie-chan doing the chicken dance...*collapses with laughter*

Oh, yay! New RanKen shipper! Everyone! Give her a big claps, na no da! Shining lady! XD You write very well yourself, and I shall really welcome the thought that you shall give us all some RanKen soon, on your liking? You have our full support, na no da! Kumakumachan says so too! And thanks one million for commenting, and reading? Kill Tot-lady if you like, but no harm bunny-Rabbi, please, na no da!

Hyperventilater Ha! The great Kudou makes his dramatic appearance and makes poor Ken think more than he already needs too. And what's with the "Kenkenken"?! It's kinda irritating...no offense...^ ^;

You know, I'd always thought white roses were more for Ran, not red, cause it's so much simpler, purer, softer, heh, I'm blabbing! Gomen! You're smartÂ¬ Nagi and his bunny addiction is sooo endearing. And the na no da bit too. Funny.

Thanks one million zillion for reviewing all! Ooh! *Heart pops* Kenkenken was really annoying actually. What he said really was Windwindwindy. But it was cute then. Didn't back on him, nope, not handsome at Ichigo Burondo! Nagi was evil. That makes him all the more Nagi, yesh??

Hyperventilater Ne, if your writing sucks, there wouldn't be writers! I watched LOTR! And I'm going to watch it again. Soon. And again. And AGAIN!! Legolas is hot. Oh, I thought Gimli looked FUNNY. Anyway, Schu and Omi are smart. As in S-M-A-R-T. But Ken and Ran found out all the same. Well, TOO BAD! Guess we'll just have to see what's gonna happen next, won't we? By the way, I love the endings for your chapters, they're very original.

My writing? Oh, I still think it's normal, well, thanks, now I think it's better than rubbish. A little. XD Yeah, LOTR was a very good movie all on its own, but hey! The world is made of different people, na no da! I like Legolas in the movie, and Gimli. Scottish men are so hot... XD Thanks a lot for your comment. It means a lot to us!

Hyperventilater You did it real good in Ken's POV! It's totally him, the plainnness and normality of an average teenage boy. I could never, EVER imagine Schu/Ken. So it was probably the best they broke up. But Omi doesn't really fit either... Lol, loved the part when the little girl said the good ones were taken and the cute ones gay! And the marriage thing is probably what every little girl thinks of. Been there, done that. *sigh* Ran in this story as the original character or the Aya-ish person? Not clear there...Seems a bit of both. Oh, and the phrase about Schu being an animal in bed, we'd never know, would we now?

Sanks! XD Actually, it was totally me too. Ken should be more complex, I think, but then, this one was easy because I'm a plain and normal teen myself. XD I think Omi fits nearly a lot of people, because he's nice, but then, that's just me. It was a horrible breakup, but thanks for liking it. Everyone though I was crazy. Luckily for me, this Ran was very much the real person. He's very Aya-ish in his own way, but more... open. I think he's the perfectest man on earth. Don't you? Once again, thanks for all your wonderful comments! XD

Mookie Well, well, the plot thickens deliciously!

Ken's line "I'm such a whore" had me dying, as did "They graduated together with big smiles and he scored top honors in libido land. Literally."

Another well written chapter.

And no, I have nothing posted on ff.net - the few "fan fics" I've written are so very loosely related to the actual series, they're almost "original fics" LOL! (Plus my most recent work is actual a spin off of another fic, so it's what, twice removed? But I digress!)

Aaaaah? I made you dying? Oh, noooooooo na no da!!! But anyways, thanks one million for your comment! My heart pop-pops happily! Oh, it's too bad then, that they were removed, but I can understand. You know, as fans, sometimes our brains are at the same wavelength. But do, do try to write sometime? I'd love to see it. It'd make the fanworld so happy, it will, na no da!

fei Okay. Here's your hug. *hug* hehe.

Enjoyed this chap very much. Funny as usual na no da! ^^ I would attempt to count the no. of na no da's but I flunked maths so eeeeh...*shrugs*

Loved the references to Gravitation. And now I need to know who Kenkenken will choose! AAAAARGH! Update soon? sankyuu na!

YAY! Hughug! *Hug hugs stupidly* Thanks one million for commenting, and mailing! You have no idea how happy that makes Windy, na no da! You flunked maths? Aww, so sad. ;_; I don't know who Kenkenken will choose. I haven't decided yet. We'll wait.

ember-fang Are you Chichiri? Cause you have the same speech problem as him, except, Chichiri doesn't add na, he only says no da, no da? -_-' I'm not making any sense...Well I luvvvvvvv your story, the way you write Kenken is just sooooo funny, I never realised fanboys could write like this....I AM JEALOUS!!!....Well luv your writing Ja~

P.S: Do you have gravity defying bangs? Cause 

Chichiri does...no da...

(No da roughly means, ya know...and yes, I mean "ya know")

Aah? Who's Chichiri? (^^;) Yes, I have adopted quite a speech problem, but I think it's fading off. Well, whoever Chichiri is, I think it's a nice speech problem, na no da. It sounds like na no da, except there's no na in his no da, and yes, that makes sense. But thanks one million for commenting and liking! I had no idea I was ever able to write at all, actually. I do this for fun! And please don't be jealous - fangirls and fanboys can write well, so I think, better than Windy. Everyone should write and contribute, na no da!

Err, no, I don't have gravity defying bangs. But I have s weird stump of a stupid ponytail, and a lot of messy hair that wasn't tied (and can't be tied) properly. It grew out about three to four weeks ago. I didn't cut it, because the scissors feels so cold, so cooooold. Shall I cut it off, do you think? Short hair is more becoming of a boy. *Nod nods* Well, thanks one million! XD

Kesshi COOL. this is a sweet fic! ran or youji...... ack, they're both awesome and poor ken-kun has to chose between them?!?!? ^_~

Thanks yooos! Yeah, they ARE both awesome. I wonder how we'll choose? XD I'll wait and see!

kami-chan  .... ^_________^ *struggles to keep herself from glomping you* Ah...ah...I CAN'T!! *GLOMP* Heehee!! I loved the na no daaaaas!! Just like Ryuuichi-sama!! This was a wonderful chapter and I loved Yohji's introduction there! But I was laughing my hind off when Ken started screaming in that haunted house.

Write moooooore!! *giant chibi eyes*

^O^ Ja mata na no daaaa!!

kami-chan

Thanks for reviewing all! That's so wonderful, na no da...! XD And thanks for the hughug. We like hughugs, don't we? Hey, could you give Kumakumachan a kiss too? Or pat his head? Please? Oh, anyway, I don't think I was too happy in there. You like Haunted houses? o_0 Whoa. Brave! *Clings to legs*

kami-chan  (sorry for not reviewing earlier! *kicks stupid browser*)

Firstly, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to reply to every comment! That is so sweet! ^o^

I love the way you just go off. It's just simply Ken talking the way he feels the way you write it. Don't say you can't write because you're doing spectacularly! ^^

*off to read next chapter*

kami-chan

Oh, it's okay, it's still so nice to have people review, comment, na no da! I'm not sweet, please, I'm evil! EVIL! Hoo haa ha ha! (Manager: There he goes again...) Thanks a lot for your support. We feels better about our writing now. Thanks for reading!

Rika-chan The coolest, sexiest, yaoi boys watch Gravitation! ^___^ Ryu-chan is iressistible, anyway. ^_~ Ne? Emm...I think Nagi identifies with Ryu-chan -- 30-ish male, acting like a 5-year-old most of the time? Sounds familiar...if not similar. ^.~

Oooh, you have nice daydreams... Throw in a naked bishounen for me! ^__~ I agree with everything that Yo-tan said about Ken. There's only one thing that he left out: all of those 

things = sexy Ken! ^_^v

Wow! That was a full day. I don't know what to say... I'm not good at making decisions. ~_~ Well, I just hope that you're happy, no matter what. *hugs for finishing the chappie*

Firstly, thanks one million for reviewing, again. My heart pop-pops! Me, cool, sexy? Meow hoo haa ha! (Manager: Can you all PLEASE stop praising him??? *Hangs himself*) Nope, Nagi identifies with Nagi. He's 15 but acts 30. He's gonna be 16 soon, though. Wish him luck! Oh, wait, don't. He's so evil, keeps pulling our hair, and it hurts! ;_;

^^; You seriously want me to throw in someone? Who, I wonder??? XD I'm hungry! Feed me! I don't know whether one should actually agree with Yohji. I think he's seriously in love with himself, though. Whoa, and they say people don't love their own bodies. I'm no good in making decisions myself, but hey, thanks a lot for your support. Ma thinks I need someone mature. But are we sure, na no da?


	5. A couple of replies

Right. I wanted to post this in the next sequel, but then, this only applies for this fic. So, here it is. I like reviews, so please post your replies if you like, to the sequel. Uh, it's a crappy fic with a weird title *A new Day's Sonata*? Whatever possessed me to hunt for that title, I'll never know. Once again, I'd like to thank everybody one million. Heh, heh... XD  
  
  
fei LMAO! *wipes tears* The way those two switched from trading lovely names to hugging and proclaiming their love with the chime of a clock was hilarious! Lovely! And Kenken digging limp pocky chunks with Pocky. Ewww...but cute. hehehe. It was so sweet, Ran calling Kenken just to wish him happy new year..*sighs in bliss*  
Anyways, you much write more! I'll be eagerly waiting! ^__^  
Oh, a last note, well, I didn't actually -flunk- maths, thanks to much tuition teach, but ask me to willingly do maths on my own...*shudders*  
XD Thanks one million times again for reviewing! Me likes! Uh, to tell you the truth, we hurled really shameless words along too, but let's skip that, shall we? Proclaim love??? o_0 Auuugh! To HIM??? Love? XD Hey, I do that often. The pocky thing, I mean. Is picking pocky out with pocky a bad thing? ;_;  
Hey, flunking maths is okay at times, just don't get cheated on your money. Yes, I'll teach science one day. (^^;) I hope I won't have to lecture you!  
  
ShinSeiFuji SEQUEL! SEQUEL!  
Here! HEEREEE! XD  
  
Rika-chan *lol* Strawberry pocky is one of my favourite flavours. Mmmm! ^_^  
OMG!! Ran phoned you just after midnight!? O_O That's so romantic! *swoons* I'd go for him - even if you think he's too mature for you - it's the perfect complement to your '5-year-old mentality'. *lol* ^_~ Besides, isn't that part of the reason why you and Nagi 'clicked'?  
Err...but it is nice to be with someone who knows how to have fun... *continues debating with herself..forever*  
This chapter wasn't boring - I was very amused. ^_^ ...I hope you'll be good and write a sequel. ^.^ And Happy New Year! *hugs*  
YAY! Another strawberry lover! And thanks for reviewing too! *Heart pop-pops* Heeey, you know, this pink thing has got to go. I'll confess! I have a crush on strawberry and eat nearly everything that's pink. Most of the cakes I tint pink. And the bunny biscuits I made them pink, too. Even my dishwashing liquid is pink! But Love Tunnel pink is horrible. Take this from a pink person. ^^; Anyway, yes, he's the perfectest person on earth! But thanks, all the same! I won't marry this guy who has fun. It's shouta!  
  
Ayako //~*~ The End~*~//  
O.O  
...  
Drat. ;_;  
Awwwww.... Me sorries! Me sorries!  
  
kami-chan Awww!! *glomps Windy-kun some more* KUMAKUMA-CHAN! *squeezes and gives a giant kiss on the nose* ^_____^ Heehee, nah I dun like haunted houses too much, I act brave but I think I'd be screaming my head off too ^^;; But hey, all the better when you have a nice bishie to cling to! Neeee, you wanna go to a haunted house sometime? ^.~   
I loved Nagi's character in this chapter. He seems like a nice balance to Ken! *imagines Ken transforming into Shuu-chan* Oroooo... I wanna know who Ken wants to keep! So update soon, kay?  
Happy New Years na no daaa!!  
kami-chan  
*Is squished* *So is Kumakumachan* But we likes it, don't we??? Haunted houses aren't too fun, you know. Neeeee, I don't wanna go there anymore... The lady with the white face and fake blood still haunts me at times. Nagi's awfully evil. He makes fun of people, he does! I know who Ken wants to keep! I do! XD Thanks a lot for everything! Great returns too!  
  
CherubKatan Fweee... very good story ^_^ though you had to end it without us knowing who's being picked eh? *shakes head* bad windy! ah well i still say good luck and you're welcome. I really did enjoy this story ^_^ ja ne!  
^^; I said that we had Ran to look forward to. It's a hint, it is! Well, it was hard to pick anyway. I'll let them pick. Heh, heh. Thanks a lot for all the reviewing work. Thanks for reading too! Byes for now! XP  
  
LittleIsa WAI!!! *glomps you* I LOVE this story!!! Whoever this Ran guy you are basing the caracter on sounds like a doll! *happy sigh* And this Nagi is just wonderful! I love him! *giggles and cuddles the nagi* EEEE!!! You have to write more soon!!!! Please!! *begs* I need more, really really bad! *hands over Pocky and cookies and cakes* =^____^=  
Isa-chan  
Thanks one million! That's so kind!!! He's a doll, isn't he? Such the perfectest man on earth. In truth, I have my doubts. He's about nearly five years older. That isn't too good? o_0 But Nagi's evil. Be careful of him if you ever meet him online. He's a convert-person. He could easily persuade you to dye your hair pink and sing loudly like a maniac. That's if you let your guard down, anyway. XD I'll be good and write, so I will! Thanks one million! *Chomps food*  
  
From: Mei Just found out FFN ate up my review I left two days ago... well, I'll   
just type up a new one.  
Ne, nice chapter! *Whispers to Hyperventilater* He's not an authoress, he's a guy... a guy who writes pretty darn well! Haha. But anyhoo, I liked the insults Nagi and Ken threw at each other. *Nibbles pocky* Ahaha, pink pocky head. It's so kind of you to reply to our reviews too, and your manager's so funny. *Hands pocky to manager* Lighten up, will you? The guy's doing great. Kudos to ya Windwindwindy! *Throws pocky around*  
*Rushes to catch flying pocky* Aah, FF.net was evil. I couldn't log in, I think. Said I didn't exist, they did! Thanks one million for reviewing. You don't have to thank us for replying, because I like doing that! Heeeey, what's your favorite flavor? Mine's straaaaaawberry! XD  
(Word from Manager: Well, okay, I'll take your word. Don't overfeed him.) *Chomps stupidly* (Manager: Augh! *Jumps off roof*) Thanks for replying for me? XD  
  
From: hyperventilater Awww, Ran was so sweet! Eh, what's that? Yuki!!! I just watched Gravi.   
Best yaoi anime EVER. Ha! Ran/Yuki anytime to Ichigo Burondo! Lol, Kumagoro Â¬_^ I love your fic, o great authoress, so be appeased. I like Ken. But he isn't really like Shuichi, he's at least saner up there. And he doesn't bother his crush 28/7. Or crash through walls randomly. I drew a RanKen picture! Heh...did not just say that out loud... Seems like little Nagikins gets a whole lot of information out of Schu, the little 30-yr-old great psychicness. Eh, what was I gonna say again? Oh, right. I like reviewing. Especially this. Probably because you're the   
only writer who answers readers' questions and blah and crap directly. So you'll be seeing a lot of me. I feel I'm becoming a real nuisance...better go now, ja!  
Yay, new Yuki lover! He was sweet! Yeah, he was! Actually, what gotten me attracted to the movie was more of the songs. Catchy. (^^;) Ichigo Burondo was a great guy too. He was nice, at least. I'm no authoress, but let's not worry about that. I'm not straight to start with. XD No, Ken is sane, but I'm practically insane. Or lunatic. Pick. I finally feel that I'm able to become a novelist now. Romance novelist, like Yuki. (Hopeful) You drew RanKen??? We wanna seeee! SEEE! *Clings to legs* (Manager: And you were saying that he was sane???) Nagi's evil. I heard him threatening his folks before. Thanks a lot for actually taking time to review. It's great to have reviewers like you all, see? It makes us all feel good. I'm not the only writer who does this, so don't worry. Look around you. They'll all appreciate your comments. You're not a nuisance, and if you want to rant, I'm always around to read mails. Mail me if you like, please!  
  
PS: That goes for everyone else. While reviewing is a wonderful thing, mails are lovely too. We're here to share, anyway! XD So, I'll say this again. Mail me if you like, please! 


End file.
